It's too late to apologize, Sasuke
by xXxgothlolitaxXx
Summary: Oneshot, SakuraXSasuke, onesided NarutoXHinata, Sakura tells Sasuke how it’s too late to apologize. Songfic too.My first songfic, go easy on me


**Summary: Oneshot, SakuraXSasuke, one-sided NarutoXHinata, Sakura tells Sasuke how it's too late to apologize. Song-fic too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither the songs or Naruto but I do own the story, plot and everything else.**

**(A/N: Songs used:  
Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift  
Apologize by One Republic  
Song mentioned:  
My Girl's Ex-boyfriend by Relient K**

**I know how this 'Apologize' is sung by a guy, but in this story, Sakura's singing it. On with the oneshot!)

* * *

**

At a concert…

Sasuke looked over the crowd as his current girlfriend, Karin, dragged him through the crowd to get closer to the stage. (A/N: I hate Karin, that fucking ugly bitch! I hope she dies and goes to hell! No offense to those who like her)

"OH! Sasuke-kun!" Karin squealed "Come on, honey! The show's about to start!" She pulled him closer to her and hooked her arm around his as the lights died down.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he turned his attention to the announcer person as he announced the nominees/musicians for the show.

"Alright! Give it up for our first act, Hinata!" Naruto cheered and he smiled his foxy grin.

Hinata stepped out onto the stage with her guitar. She pressed her lips to the microphone and whispered "This song's dedicated to my boyfriend who finally realized I loved him" She winked at Naruto who blushed in response.

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I'm needing _

_everything that we should be._

_I bet she's beautiful,_

_that girl he talks about_

_and she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny. _

_And I can't even see,_

_anyone when he's with me. _

_He's says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. _

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, 

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_don't know why I do. _

Drew walks by me. 

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_the kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight._

_Give him all her love._

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar 

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. _

So I drive home alone. 

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight. _

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. 

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do. _

_He's the time taking up_

_but there's never enough. _

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, _

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

The crowd cheered wildly as she ended the song. She smiled her million-dollar smile and waved to the audience before heading off the stage.

Naruto came out once again to announce the next competitor, he was still blushing.

The other contestants had their turn, and then finally…The audience still gave their wild cheers

"Ne! Here's what we've all been waiting for! Sakura-chan singing in her first debut from her debut album _Sakura Petals_!" He grinned his foxy grin

"Sakura? It can't be-" He thought before his eyes met the sight of flowing pink pastel hair. "Only one person has that kind of hair is…Sakura Haruno…" His thoughts ended as she came out from backstage.

Sakura took the mike and adjusted it. She signaled to the pianists to begin playing. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her as she began to sing…

_I'm holding on a rope  
__  
Got me 10 feet off the ground _

I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down

But wait

You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say:

That it's too late to apologize

Too late

Said it's too late to apologize

Too late 

Flashbacks began to burn into Sasuke's mind as she continued with the song…

**Flashback…**

**At the school dance…**

"**Ano, Sasuke-kun, don't you just love school dances?" Sakura said as she gazed into his eyes "It's so romantic, especially on the Valentine's dance" She sighed, her arms hooked behind his neck, his arms placed around her waist**

"**Sakura?" Sasuke began "We have to talk" **

"**Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna-" She was cut off as Sasuke continued**

"**I wanna break up. I think we should start seeing other people" He stated**

"**B-but why, Sasuke-kun? Why would you want to break up when we're perfectly fin-" Sakura was once again cut off.**

"**We're not fine, Sakura, it's just that-" This time he was cut off**

"**It's just that he's found someone better than you" Karin smirked in her slut outfit. "Who would want you for a girlfriend, fore-head girl!"**

**Sakura released her arms and dropped them to her sides, she looked down for a moment before her emerald eyes, wet from tears and filled with passion, met with Sasuke's onyx black coal and cold eyes.**

"**I get it, Sasuke" She dropped the suffix "You just used me as a toy, everything you said was a lie, wasn't it?! Our relationship was a whole lie, too!" She slapped him straight across the cheek "You never loved me." She concluded "You just used me until someone who was more willing to fuck you came along! Go to hell, you bastard" She sent a punch straight a Sasuke's gut. He dodged as if it were nothing, his expression emotionless, not even a hint of pain or regret in his eyes. Sakura ran out of the auditorium, crying her eyes out along the way.**

"**Ne, Sasuke-kun. Now that she's out of the way, what do you say **_**we **_**have some quality time together now" She flirted seductively, batting her eyelashes "If you know what I mean"**

"**Hn?" He smirked placing his arms around the slut/bitch/whore's waist.**

**End of flashback**

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you

I need you like a heart needs a beat, it's nothing new

Yeah

I loved you with a fire red now it's turning blue

And you say

Sorry lord, the angel heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize

Too late

Said it's too late to apologize

Too late

I'm holding on a rope

Got me 10 feet off the ground 

Sakura ended the song and bowed to the roaring crowd before going backstage. Sasuke watched her every move and his feet started to take him to where she went.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun? Where're you going?" Karin asked. Her face's expressions were in the following order: confused, mad, happy, then finally her regular chirpy/seductive (or so she thinks) expression. (A/N: gags Cough coughwhoreCough cough).

"Sasuke-kun!" She glomped him "You bought backstage passes for me didn't you! How'd you know I wanted them?"

Sasuke ignored her as he continued to follow Sakura backstage.

"Sakura!" He shouted as he began to run after her. The security guards held him back from reaching for her "Let go of me, you bastards!" He struggled

Karin finally caught up to him and shouted "Let go of him you bitches! Hands off _my _boyfriend!" Too bad all of her efforts were wasted since she was caught also.

"Do you have a pass?" The head security guard asked eyeing them with suspicion

"NO! Let me through!" Sasuke struggled "I need to talk to Sakura! She's my friend!"

The guard raised an eyebrow

"Let him go, Jose" Sakura's voice filled the room

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped as his eyes finally got a clearer view of her face. She had grown into the figure that would even make a goddess jealous.

"You! You're the slut that wanted Sasuke-kun! Well guess what! You can't have him! He's mine!' Karin shouted

"Shut up, Karin" Sasuke's voice was cold as an iceberg

Karin's mouth moved up and down but no words came out her throat.

"Sakura, look I'm sorry for what happened. I was an idiot!" Sasuke began his take-me-back-I-was-an-idiot rant "I didn't know what I had and lost it. I regret it now, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I swear to god! I'm sorry"

Sakura looked into his eyes and saw nothing. She couldn't decipher if he was telling the truth or not. She was about to forgive him until the thought of her life crossed her mind. She had everything she had wanted with Sasuke, but without Sasuke. She had a good home, a great career, a nice car, and a heck-of-a-lot-better-than-Sasuke boyfriend. She thought what was she gonna do, after a couple of seconds of thought, she concluded her answer.

"Sorry, but no Sasuke" Her voice was raspy and nervous "You had everything a guy could ever want and threw it away for something else" She turned her back to him and continues walking away "It's too late to apologize"

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!" Sasuke tried to go after her but was held back by the guards.

* * *

"Oi! Sakura!" Her boyfriend, Sai shouted as he waved to her 

"Sai!" She smiled her all-too-cute smile

"For you' He handed her a bouquet of red roses, symbolizing love "Congrats on your first concert" He kissed her forehead

"Thanks" She smiled even wider as her friends gathered around her to congratulate her, leaving Sasuke out in the cold.

Months later…

Sakura's newest album _Moonlight Kisses_ came out. On it, there was a bonus track by Sai. The song was My Girl's Ex-boyfriend.

Years later, Sakura got her happily-ever after and Sasuke went on with his miserable, and lonely life.

* * *

(A/N: Whoops! Turned out to be anti-SakuraXSasuke, and SakuraXSai, oh well! I didn't copy anyone and this was all done by me, R&R if you like) 


End file.
